


goodnight moon and goodnight you

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, SHOCKER!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeonghan loved his little secret song bird</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodnight moon and goodnight you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: imagine if your otp was in an apartment complex. person a has a apartment right next to person b. and person b always plays love songs on the guitar loud enough for person a to hear. person a listens to a person b almost all night

jeonghan was a pretty light sleeper. any crack, cough, movement could wake him easily. 

his roommate, minghao was up practicing his martial arts late and managed to break one their vases. jeonghan made a rule that he goes to the apartment workout room for that. 

jeonghan likes things soft and quiet, so when he hears a soft guitar strum across their apartment.  
he can’t help but stay awake and listen.

it was a song he didn’t recognize, but man did he love to listen to it. the mystery singer was soft sounding, a voice like silk. but the guitar was loud and soulful. a complete contrast that jeonghan couldn’t help but love. 

jeonghan felt his eyes grow heavy, falling to the music. jeonghan realized that was the best sleep he’s ever gotten in awhile.

“hyung, were you playing music last night?” 

“nope, i think we have a new neighbor minghao.” jeonghan mummers with a small smile. 

the next night, jeonghan awoke to the mystery singer once again. a new song, more soulful than the last. jeonghan could feel the heart in his voice. 

“this dude is gonna keep me awake, should i say something?” minghao whispers out to jeonghan. 

"don't. it helps me sleep,”

weeks and weeks go by, jeonghan wakes to the singer next door singing his heart out putting him right back to bed. 

“so, you like the boy who sings next door?” wonwoo asks confused, jeonghan shrugs. 

“he has a really pretty voice, wonwoo! it's so unique. and soothing. it really helps me sleep. and they’re all love songs, some in english and korean and one was in french i think? it was so beautiful. i really like listening to him sing.” jeonghan flushes, covering his cheeks with the back of his hands. 

“you are swooning over somebody you’ve never seen, hyung. you might wanna meet him first? what if "he” is a she? how do you know it’s a boy? a girl? a man twice your age?“ wonwoo says

"shut up! i can tell who he is a he. the way he sings, wonwoo. it's different!” jeonghan whines gripping his friends hand, “it's beautiful!”

wonwoo can’t help but laugh at his smitten friend. jeonghan remains anxious throughout the day awaiting the night till he hears him sing.

jeonghan stays up this time, he can hear the rustling next door. the bumping of his guitar being pulled from the stand. 

he shuffles to sit near the wall, his head pressing against the shared wall. jeonghan closes his eyes to the enchanting strumming, it was a song he recognized. love is a losing game by amy   
winehouse.

minghao was asleep, so jeonghan decided to sing along. being sure to harmonize quietly and not cover up the boys vocals. 

the strumming stops mid song. jeonghan wonders what made him stop, was he tired? was he sick of the song? did he hear jeonghan singing? jeonghan hears the familiar shuffling, then a knock settling against the door. 

knock. knock.

jeonghan continues to stay still, hoping he’d run off.

knock. knock. 

jeonghan sighs as he crawls out of bed tip toeing to the door. 

jeonghan looks through the peephole, he sees a boy with a black snapback on pulling his chocolate brown hair back. he was wearing a white pullover with a black logo across his chest and athletic shorts.

he couldn’t really make out his face, but he dressed cute. jeonghan opened the door widely, with a smile. 

“hi, um. i heard you singing along? did i wake you up? i just want to apologize if i did. i can quiet down.” 

he was really cute. tender brown eyes wide open with sincere, pink plush lips caught between his white teeth. his nose crinkled with nerves, he was rocking anxiously against his feet awaiting an answer. 

“ya, no no. i was already up. i just really liked your song choice, tonight. i love that song.” jeonghan smiles, hoping to ease the boys nerve.

“tonight? do i wake you up any other night!?” the boy screeches, his eyes wide in shock. 

jeonghan shrugged a little, “i am a very light sleeper. you could breathe and i could wake up. but no, usually if you do. you put me right back to bed, you’re like my own little radio.”

‘own little radio? Way to go, nice one’ jeonghan thought to himself.

the boy flushes, “ah. i didn’t get to introduce myself. i'm jisoo hong. but you can call me joshua, if you’d like.” 

“jeonghan yoon. you can call me, your angel.” 

'REALLY JEONGHAN?’ jeonghan screams to himself mentally regretting everything that’s happened in the last 5 minutes. 

“cute. do you sing too, jeonghan? you sounded really good from the bits i heard.”  jisoo said. 

“a little yeah. i don’t sound as good as you do though, especially at 2:30am.”

“i just do it cause my roommate has bad times sleeping. so he likes to hear me sing, it helps him sleep.” jisoo smiles, “he really likes to hear love songs.”

“that's really sweet of you, jisoo. my roommate likes to practice martial arts at 3am. he says its when the world calls him to reach his inner peace.” jeonghan says, getting a laugh out of jisoo. 

even his laugh was cute.

“i'm gonna let you go to bed, jeonghan. i'll finish this song up so you can sleep real well, okay?”

“okay. sing another love song. i like them as much as your roommate does.” jeonghan says confidently before jisoo says goodbye with a flushed face. 

jeonghan couldn’t help but fall asleep with a smile on his face that night. minghao rushes to jeonghan next morning with a piece of paper.

“for you, jeonghan yoon.” minghao says with a cliche bow.

jeonghan stares confusingly with his toothbrush hanging from his lips.

for, angel jeonghan,  
you said you love love songs. right? here's the names of songs i've been singing for the past month. enjoy! :D and there’s also my number.   
call me and i can sing for you anytime you want. a personal session! just you and i.   
from,    
the "very cute boy with puppy dog eyes singer boy from next door”   
P.S.  your friend wonwoo is friends with soonyoung (my roommate) thanks for talking so highly of me. I’ll repay you.

jeonghan didn’t know if he should be thankful for wonwoo, or kick his ass.  
but, he couldn’t hide how happy he was that jisoo was going to sing to him. only him.

**Author's Note:**

> jeonghan is a dweeb that's all i have to say


End file.
